


One-Thousand, One-Hundred, Ten, and One

by WitchhunterArchivalProject



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitterness, Reasonable Dursleys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchhunterArchivalProject/pseuds/WitchhunterArchivalProject
Summary: How do you make a villain? It's not too hard. But all the best villains start with the potential to be a hero. Add one thousand worries, one hundred betrayals, ten good reasons, and one last push.An experimental story with extremely short chapters of one moment each.





	1. Chapter 1

     "Remember," Vernon began, a reasurring hand steady on Harry's shoulder. "You're going to this... _School_ to get it under control. There's no need to be worried as long as you stay calm. That McGonagall woman seems to have a solid head on her shoulders, and we can always get your letters from Mrs Figg. And whatever those freaks tell you, you'll always be our son."

     Harry forced a smile to her face, and walked to the train with her head held high.


	2. Chapter 2

     Harry may have overpacked. She admitted that fact to herself just a few short seconds after her luggage landed on her toes.


End file.
